


A Foolish Man's Pride

by Saddlebreed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Dancing, M/M, Magic, Omega Eren, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddlebreed/pseuds/Saddlebreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas have been extinct for centuries due to an Alpha King's foolishness, but when one is discovered that is more powerful than ever imagined, will the fear of an omegas power force history to repeat itself or can an old alpha learn new tricks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foolish Man's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've released to the public. It was a little hard to get what I imagined in my head to sound right in words, but I tried. Hope you like it. :)

_In the beginning, Mother Nature created Omegas; they were her pride and joy. These beautiful creatures were gentle, fair and were made from her best and most ancient magic, but they were delicate and ruled by emotion so she made a protector. The Alphas were created to protect and cherish her beloved Omegas, keep them safe and keep tears from their eyes, but they were ruled by too much instinct and tended to think with too much brute force so, she created Betas. Betas were logic thinkers, having a firm control on their emotions and instincts. They could easily take on any role whether it be a friend and listener to an Omega or an adviser to an alpha. She also gave them access to her magic, not as deep as an Omega had, but enough to protect and help in their daily lives._

_When her sweet Omegas longed for something more, just like the birds and forest animals, she gave them the gift of fertility. She changed their bodies, giving her Omegas wombs, vaginas and breasts to feed their young and heats for an Omega to attract a mate to love and cherish them. Alphas grew muscle, a penis and low hanging sacks, brimming with life and seeds and finally, a rut for an alpha to seek out and claim his mate, the one that would bare his children and he would protect with his life. Betas were given the gift of both, allowing them to choose their mates and have families of their own. They gladly accepted the consequences of a life span, but in doing so, they invited death into their land._

_Peace and happiness lasted for many centuries, but as all things do, it couldn’t last forever. Alphas, possessing no magic of their own, sought out death, making a deal with the devil himself for power. Greed spread quickly, alphas wanting more and more; more land, more possessions, more Omegas. They trapped her precious Omegas, sealing her magic from them with collars made from iron, brought up from the pits of hell. They became slaves, possessions for the rich and powerful. They became objects to throw away and abuse until they broke. In the end, her children suffered greatly; cries of pain and sorrow filled her ears and weighed her heart heavy with guilt. Her last gift to her children came in an act of desperation; a wish and a plea from one of her angels as she lay beaten and broken._

_“Omegas are worthless, good only for breeding more worthless spawn. I wish you weak Omegas would disappear for it would make me the most happy. You are no longer needed in this world. ”_

_The alpha King raised his sword above the shell of his once lover, making no hesitation before plunging it into the heart of the teary eyed female. Emerald eyes locked onto those of the king, a pained smile pulling at the blood soaked corners as her brown hair spread out around her like a halo. “Your wish shall become true for my last wish is your happiness.”_

_As the light faded from her eyes, a crack of lightening crashed down to earth leaving fire and smoke in its wake. A figure, one eye the color of molten gold and the other of the deepest green of the sea, stood in the middle of the ring of fire. Her skin was a sun kissed tan while her deep, rich brown hair came down in never ending waves along her back. Her clothes, the colors of the forest and the sea, barely brushed over her skin in the form of a simple gown. She wore no shoes on her feet, but the most impressive feature on her was her wings; one a pure white and the other a dark blue. They were quickly tucked into her side, the tips trailing along the ground._

_No words were spoken as she seemed to glide gracefully across the dirt beneath her feet, making her way to her beautiful creation. Her eyes were full of sadness and regret as she took in the now lifeless form, still as beautiful in her eyes as the day she was born._

_She moved her hand, palm up, above the Omega’s body which began to glow and slowly disappear, reappearing in a glowing ball of blue light in her hands. She cradled it with tender care against her chest once the spot where the Omega met her demise was empty. Her voice was full of pain and bitter tears crept to the corner of her eyes. “You, my brave Omega, shall have your last wish granted for you have suffered enough.” Her voice changed to one of disgust and determination as her eyes turned to lock onto the Alpha King, who had scrambled away at the flash of lightening and crackle of electricity when the figure had first arrived. “Your Omega’s last wish was for your happiness. I shall grant it for you no longer deserve the love my Omegas can give. From this day forward, Omegas shall cease to exist. You, a foolish man to the core, shall begin to understand what an Omegas worth truly is.” With a second crack of lightening, the figure was gone._

_At first the King laughed it off as the skies grew heavy with a storm, but as the cracks of lightning and thunder rolled across the land, Omegas disappeared, leaving no trace behind. As the days and weeks wore on, the land’s fertility, once so fruitful and ever baring, withered and died. Disease wrecked the land, killing both animal and humans, the population dropped and famine took a deep root into society. Humanity was given a grim reminder of just what happened when you cut off the very heart to the great source of magic that coursed through an Omegas blood and flowed into the land, but they would never forget the bloodshed that followed, leaving the world in chaos._

* * *

 

“Eren! Wake up!” A rather shrill voice yelled, waking him out of his deep slumber, eyes opening to come face to face with a tan and wrinkly face.

“Madam Fefe, you’re looking as lovely as ever.” Eren grumbled, sitting up, ignoring the glare that was shot his way by the annoyed beta.

“Don’t give me that sass, save it for your show today. You need to wash and dress, you’re preforming last.” Eren’s eyes, one a deep molten gold and the other a deep sea green, took in his familiar surroundings. A small, but homely travel wagon that held all his worldly possessions was his home, was his pride and joy. Herbs hung from the rafters and the heavy scent of spices clogged the air in an earthly aroma. Bottles and knick knacks cluttered his dressing table and 2 large trucks full of costumes and props sat against one wall. His walls were a deep oak brown, but were barely visible behind the posters; newspaper clippings and other important bits covered almost every wooden surface.

At another annoyed grumble from the older female, Eren pulled the thick covers back, shivering from the early morning bite that still clung in the air. Tanned legs flipped over the side, feet meeting the cold surface before he stood up, the long white gown fall to cover his ankles. Satisfied that he was on his feet, Madam made her exit, quickly shutting the door. A fond smile graced his lips as he watched the older woman leave. She had taken care of him when his mother had taken ill, raising him as her own when the illness forced her body to waste away. His father had left some time ago when he was young, not realizing how the old magic of their people burned in his young son’s blood. It was barely there, only allowing him to preform small curses and spells that helped him in his routine, child’s plan really, but with the old ways fading, he was a hope to his people. Madam Fefe seemed to know more than she was letting on as she had called his their greatest hope. He didn’t understand for her was a simple beta whose magic level was laughable.

Shaking the memories from his head, he quickly dressed, washing his face in the wash basin, the cold water helping wake him up. He wore a thick cloak over a plain brown shirt and work trousers. His feet stayed bare, leaving him with a connection to the earth. His first step outside onto the soil always left him in a daze, feeling the power rush into him as the earth connected once more to her human vessel. A smile broke over his face as he rushed to help the others as there was much to do before the festival.

* * *

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Unamused gunmetal grey eyes locked onto icy blue ones, deep amusement obvious in the pools of color. “I have no desire to attend a festival. I have too much work here to go off to a complete waste of time. I decline.” The height challenged male turned back to his work, trying to ignore his king and brother.

The tall blonde chuckled, looking at the male Alpha. “Levi. I order you to attend this festival.”

Levi growled, setting his papers down and turning back to look at the other with a glare that had sent more than one person running. “Fuck you.” His words didn’t have the bite they usually did when talking to others, leaving a triumph grin on the blonde Alpha’s face. “I expect you to be ready at three sharp Levi, dressed in proper attire as we have some important guests coming.”

Erwin barely avoided the glass paper weight as he shut the door, it shattering against the poor wood instead. “You fucking bastard!” The male on the other side yelled, knowing this was Erwin’s plan from the beginning. He had tried for years to get him to settle down; introducing betas from noble families at every event he could manage to drag Levi to. Screw that bastard; he would never pick one of those stuck up bitches with their nose clogging perfumes that they seem to bathe in every time he’s forced to see them. Running his hand through his black hair styled in an under cut, he gave a heavy sigh, knowing he couldn’t get out of this engagement, no matter how much he tried.

At three on the nose, Levi found himself dressed in his uniform, the one he was forced to don when he made an official public appearance. The base was black; pins showing off his rank and royalty were attached to his left breast pocket, ropes of sapphire blue hung off his right. In the middle of his throat and his families crest was pinned to his collar. Two wings, one of white and one of blue set against a shield of gold. It was heavy and uncomfortable, but it was an important part of his uniform so he had no choice but to wear it. His brother wore a simpler outfit, but at a high rank and instead of sapphire, he had red. A crown of gold sat on each other their heads, Erwin’s the only one adored with jewels. Ignoring the glare Levi shot his way, he climbed into their carriage, the smaller male following to sit across from him. The glare stay attached to his face the entire ride, much to the amusement of the blonde alpha.

* * *

 

The set up was long, but with everyone working together, things took shape quicker than usual. Having long ago discarded his cloak for the sun had risen and warmed the air, Eren hammered the last nail into place, stepping back and admiring his work. “Eren, Mikasa needs your help putting her costume on.” A short blonde beta named Armin, hair styled in a bowl cut, smiled at him as he stopped in front of him, his arms full of supplies that would be needed to decorate the stage. His blue eyes locked with Eren’s own as he nodded, putting the hammer down in the toolbox before thanking Armin and taking off to Mikasa’s tent. He had been one of the few people who had stuck with him through thick and thin. He had a very calming effect on him whenever one of his weird moods would rear its ugly head. Mikasa was the other person who had stuck beside him. It wasn’t like he was an outcast, but he had noticed that a lot of people were very cautious around him; some showing an awkward amount of respect that he didn’t think he deserved. He supposed it had to do with his healing abilities, but he wasn’t even able to save his mom so how could he be very good. He mainly stuck to balms for sore feet and draughts for deducing a fever. He shook the thoughts out of his mind before he stepped his way into the tent he knew to be Mikasa’s.

A smile graced his lips as his adopted sister turned to look at him, her own expression one of displeasure that immediately brighten when her eyes locked on Eren’s. Without a word exchanged, Eren moved behind her, buckling the many straps to her outfit. It was simple, allowing her to move with ease and glide across the stage. A plain pair of black shorts, skin tight hugged her hips showing off muscled thighs and a top that was connected with an assortment of buckles covered her top and scissored her shoulder blades, leaving her back and stomach bare to revealing a firm six pack. Straps covered her top thighs, holding pouches of knifes and other deathly weapons she used during her act. She was an expert with knifes, having trained with them from a very young age. She could do anything possible with them and her skills had been called for several times. When traveling, even in a large group as there’s, danger was always around every corner and down every road. They had many skilled fighters so protection wasn’t an issue and they rarely had a serious concern.

“There, all done.” Eren smiled, stepping back from the female alpha. While rare, female alphas weren’t unheard of, but in some cultures they were considered taboo. She could easily hold her own against the males and had put any doubters in their place. She was their top fighter and had made it her personal mission to protect him. He didn’t understand why, but he tolerated it and even thanked the heavens when he really needed her skills.

“Thanks.” Mikasa let a very small smile grace her lips, a fond look in her eyes. Having known her since they were young, he had mastered how to pick up on her mood chances and the almost non-exist expressions. Most thought she was as expressionless as a rock, but Eren knew just how to read her.

“No problem. I was meaning to find you anyway. To wish you luck on your new routine. I know you’ve been working on it for weeks.” He could have sworn he saw a faint blush color her cheeks, but she quickly turned around, not use to having her red scarf off that she hide her face in most times. It was the first thing he ever gave her, but she had kept it, wearing it every day. It was old and rough, but she cherished it.

“Anyway, I have to go and get ready, the royal family is supposed to be arriving soon and you know how quickly it’ll start after they settle in, can’t keep rich snobs waiting.” He turned on his feet, not giving the girl a chance to reply as he sprinted to his own tent.

When he entered the tent, he quickly made his way to the corner where a wash bin was placed, the water already poured and waiting for him. He quickly washed himself, scrubbing his hair and skin clean from the sweat and dirt he had collected earlier when he had helped set the stage up. Quickly drying himself, he slid into a cushioned seat in front of a mirror, still naked as the day he was born. He went through his usual routine of perfumes and scents, giving himself a light coating to seal the smell he knew his routine would kick up. Once satisfied with the oils that covered him, he made his way to his truck, pulling out the newest outfit that the old beta had sewn for him.

It wasn’t much in terms of material, but it would show off his skin beautifully. The green with gold trim matched with his eyes, making them take on a hypnotic effect. The top was a halter top that left his back and midriff bare. Strands of gold and emeralds hung off the bottom of the trim, giving him the desired clicking that would help set the stage for his routine. The bottom was a long skirt that sat low on his hip bones, spilt on each side clear to his hips to show off tan and muscular legs. Gold bangles were slipped onto his ankles and wrists while his feet were again left with no shoes. More strands of gold and emeralds hung on his stomach and a simple headdress was weaved into his hair, matching the other jewelry that adored his body.

When the excited voices and hushed whispers exploded from the front, he quickly slid into his dresser chair, lining his eyes with black liner and his lips with a little red paste, just enough to enhance his full lips. Once that was done he jumped up, bolting from the tent to make his way to the stage. Peeking out of the curtain, his heart sped up with a sudden giddiness, the sheer size of the crowd pumping his adrenaline through his veins. He loved performing and seeing the size of this crowd got him pumped up and ready, even if his act wasn’t until the end. His eyes scanned the crowd, finding the prey that would help in his performance, but then his eyes landed on the figure in the royal box and a mischievous smirk took hold of his lips. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. He just hoped his bold choice wouldn’t get him in trouble or executed.

* * *

 

Levi looked out in disgust at the crowd, the filth and stench filling his nose. A crowd of dirty and smelly of villagers crowded around the stage in front of them, his nose to wrinkle in a grimace as they chatted and moved around, waiting for the show to start. The beta that had her rather large cleavage pressed right up against him wasn’t helping the situation in the least. He would have shoved her off him ages ago, but his brother gave him strict orders to be nice until the treaty was agreed on at the very least.

The show was how he thought it would be for the most part, only being slightly impressed by a female Alpha’s knife throwing skills. The rest was simple magic tricks, jokes, singing and amateur dancing. He was bored out of his mind until the ringmaster walked on stage, calling a silence from the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming this evening. We have one last act tonight and while you may be tempted by this beautiful creature, I must warn you that while a rose is beautiful and fragrant, it also has thorns. Please allow me to introduce our seductress, our pride and joy, Eren.” Quickly taking his leave, the crowd fell into a complete hush, breathes held and eyes wide. Nothing happened for several minutes, a few members of the crowd getting restless until a blast of colored smoke erupted from the stage and a creature that would tempt the heavens into sin knelt with legs spread apart and head thrown back. A beat of strange music filtered into the air and when that head came up and revealed those eyes, Levi knew he was hooked. He had to have him.

* * *

 

As Eren watched the performances dwindle down to the final acts, the excitement was almost too great as he waited his turn. When the ringmaster strolled out onstage after the last act scurried off, he got into position, ready to make his entrance until he felt a hand close around his arm. Wide eyes looked into familiars pools of brown. “Madam?” Eren questions, worried for what had gotten her worked up.

“Listen to me Eren. Don’t show your wings tonight.” There was an urgency in her voice, one that would have concerned him more if his name hadn’t been called, causing him to turn his head for a second to nod at his que to go on. When he turned back, Madam was gone. Wings? Why should he hide that part of his act, it was just an illusion he called up with magic anyway. He pushed the worry to the back of his mind and closed his eyes, concentration on the small bit of magic he could control. A moment later, he heard the blast and smelled the smoke. He was kneeling on the hard wood, knees spread slightly and his head thrown back.

When the music started, he moved, heading coming up and his eyes opening. In one smooth motion, he was on his feet. Moving with the grace of a cat, he let the music take control. His hips moved with ease, the jingle of the gold helped him focus. A poof of smoke here, a blast of colorful butterflies there and he had the crowd hooked. He went through his magic act with precision, not missing one step. He called on animals, monsters and demons, flowers, objects and even the elements yielded to him.

During the end of his perform, the atmosphere changed as Eren dismissed his last illusion of a unicorn and looked over his shoulder, locking eyes for the first time with his prey for the evening. He smirked devilishly, dancing slow and easy, making his way over to the prince. Grey eyes widen slightly, completely enthralled by him. At the last second, he turned to the guard position to the right of the prince. He slid close to the taller alpha, a slight blush formed on the skin of his prey. He wasn’t bad looking with rusty brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin that held a rather deep blush as Eren pushed up against him. “Would you like to help me?” His voice was low and husky as he ran a hand against the uniformed chest. He received a rather aggressive nod, but missed the narrowing grey eyes that belong to a rather short statured prince.

Eren pulled the willing male to the center stage, pushing him into a chair that had been set up. The music changed to a slow and tempting song as Eren stalked around the chair, climbing onto the warm lap, ignoring the growing problem that he could fell from the young man. Smirking at what he was doing to the male as he straddled his waist, feet planted firmed on the wooden chair. He leaned in close, lips inches away from the other, but before lips touched, Eren flipped his lean body over the chair, coming to stand behind the chair, an amused look on his features at the bewildered face the other had. He kept taunting and teasing the male, pulling away at the last minute with a move that showed how limber and graceful he was. His moves were flawless and were almost like liquid as he dodged the wondering hands of the male, smirking when he noticed the growing frustrated. When the male looked like he would blow a fuse, Eren reeled the act in, straddling the waist one more time. Instead of teasing him like he always had, he granted the male a kiss as he called on the bit of magic he need for his last illusion. The magic crawled up his spine, flaring out to his shoulder blades as he felt the familiar rush of pleasure and slight pain as the wings emerged and unfurled to spread to their full width that reached over the crowd on each side; one a pure white and the other was a blue. Gasps could be heard, but Eren ignored it as he broke the kiss, giving the male a heated look before he suddenly jumped back. His wings flapped once before curling around him and disappearing into a crackle of lightening that struck down from the skies, drawing a few screams from the crowd before it exploded into cheers.

* * *

 

Two sets of eyes stared at the spot the brunette had disappeared from; one was calculating something and had been since he noticed the way his shorter brother perked up when the male took the stage and the other set held shock when the wings came out. They matched the royal crest that sat against his throat, but that wasn’t the only thing that had spurred his interest in the beta. He couldn’t quiet put his finger on it, but his Alpha was going crazy and that much told him the boy was special. Heated grey eyes locked with icy blue. “Erwin, I want him.”


End file.
